Delerious Damon, I should be so lucky
by Holdmedownx
Summary: Who knew a song could reveal so much? Damon rewinds back, over his feelings for her.


__

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries Series, The Vampire Diaries Show amd Nor The Characters. Credit Goes To L.J. Smith.**

_Italics on a separate line Are the lyrics from Liquid confidence – You Me At Six._

_

* * *

_

The smug, familiar and signature smirk crawled back onto the mesmerising face of Damon Salvatore. He had Woo'ed Elena, no.

Miss Gilbert so easily and she fell under his etching spell. She had forcefully smacked her lips upon his demanding a passionate session of love making. But being the "gentle-man" he was, he left her with a compelling peck, teasing her of course.

He was now comfortable on the luxurious chair within the Salvatore boarding house thinking over the endless pleasures the wild girl brought. He couldn't get enough, and why would he? She was perfect. Like the previous batch of luscious females all bringing up tonnes of pleasure he could never loathe.

Springing off of the chair proudly, Damon waltzed towards the table on the opposite end of the room to pick up his well deserved prize. Alcohol. Grabbing a lonesome bottle he opened it. Grinning to himself he let the contents pour into the awaiting glass.

Wrinkling his stern nose Damon tapped the pine beneath him clutching on the glass that he now possessed within his grasp. Closing his eyes he swayed his hips childishly as an old favourite tune now turned on within his head. He enjoyed these moments, he was by himself, he was him. He spun around embracing the delicate beat of the song, breathing in heavily and breathing out all his sins. His shirt hung off of him now leaving his chest bare, and body gliding along with the music. His voice became apart of the exhilarating rune, drilling in its essence. Felt like ecstasy, or even better, blood.

His tone increased getting louder as he fell deeper within the benevolent world. Giving his hips one last thrust he propeled his glass onto the other end of thestand of where he stood in an delightful pose as way to end his show. Segments of liquid spluttered out desperately to get away, for this…. Man.

Succulent irises sprang open filled with energy glancing around the open space.

A glisten caught them "oh ever so quickly" snatching them and placing attention onto itself. Damon's fist tightened around the glass and eyes bore into the image that lay innocently in front of him in a battered paper frame. Her. It always went back to her. Her pupils were striking; captivating, holding him like a dog on a leash. Yet that's what he was. A love sick puppy.

**Katherine.**

After centuries, her mere presence in any shape or form caught Damon so easily, like no one else ever did. And never will. His chest dropped and overgrown hair covered his eyes. It had been long, way too long. Feelings rushed back within him forcefully in order to knock him back, yet he stayed put, toes embedded within the carpet. An index finger dropped subconsciously upon her porcelain face outlining her beauty, her perfection he would say. She was his princesses, and that would never change, no matter what had happened. His lips parted trying to make out something to say, to breathe. But it felt impossible, her name, her face, their love, boomed within his head with such power that he could not take it anymore. She was taking over, controlling him. Once again,. No! Damon retorted, he couldn't. It was all too much, and he was weak and unable. He had to push this away, NOW.

_If one drink could make tonight slip my mind then I,_

Damon looked back towards his impatient glass of whisky and then to the daunting image. Back and forth, repeatedly.

_Should drink up so I could forget that I haven't lived my life._

His eyes buzzed at the familiar scent that now stalked him eagerly, begging for him to devour. The cool liquid now seeped down his already burning throat making his head whirl devilishly. He threw his head back to receive the full effect of the blow wanting it to drain his life away. Filling up the empty glass continuously and splashing the contents into his mouth; Damon kept his eyes upon her, his aching red eyes.

_You are an example of better things to come,_

Reluctantly he tore his damaged self away from her in order to seek sanity. What was going on? She was controlling him and laughing hysterically too. He could feel it, as if she were there. She would love this, seeing him in pain yet he slapped those underlying thoughts he could not bring himself to believe. He could not let her win. Like many said, it was safer to hate her.

_So why wait on someone other escape that leads me nowhere fast._

His bottom lip quivered as if he were in physical pain, he was feeble under her love. He was weak and unstable.

I_ve gotta' ask…_

Picking up the expensive glass bottle filled with his treasured desires,

_You've got nothing to lose,_

Damon smashed it across the room in awe. It landed within the fireplace making it blaze fiercely as if the fire was howling at him. Instantly he picked up another and then exerted a greater force upon it cunningly. Each lined up bottle followed unwillingly all out serving their use and loyalty to him. His heart raced manically her familiar voice shrieking at him yet reciting sweet words he fell clumsily in love with. He had to get rid of them and her. He was the strong one, remember? The masculine and cocky one. Who got everything he wanted? He was not the broken man that now wept in desperation. Piles of fury soared through him making his temperamental hands throw everything off the table with endless sounds of crashing. Yet he was burning.

His mouth widened seeking help with his rosy cheeks now pale and damp. His legs buckled under the pressure causing his lean body to slide down and land with a deliberate thud. He closed himself up by wrapping himself into a ball, his body a shell to the cruelty that lay ahead. He wanted it to stop. No matter how much he loved her, he wanted it to stop. It was too much.. too much heartbreak. He rocked back and forth trying to knock the taboo thoughts from him. Trying to escape this hell he was caged within.

The agile frame still stood arrogantly on the severed table behind him. One plastered with a simple image of a smirking young girl. Yet, there was much, much more behind those humble eyes.

_Expect for me and you._

__

* * *

Thank you for reading ;3

Review please? ;D


End file.
